The Sisterhood of the Traveling Robes
by Ayashe Tru
Summary: Four girls get to know each other better by sharing a magic robe over the summer.


If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing **fan** fiction, now would I?

Although this fic is based of the book and movie The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, no plot details are given away, and no characters from STP are in this story.**  
**

**Chapter One**

Delighted squeals filled the girls Gryffindor dormitory.

"Isn't it pretty?" said Parvati.

"Gorgeous!" said Lavender. "Is it really magic?"

Hermione ripped open the curtains of her bed.

"It's 7 am, and some of us just spent the whole last week studying! Don't I deserve some sleep? What on earth is going on?"

"Don't be so negative all the time Hermione!" said Lavender. "For your information Parvati just received a splendid new lilac robe from her mother, and we were just admiring it."

"Could you admire it a little more quieter?"

"It's magic," said Parvati. "It's supposed to bring you good luck."

"Nonsense," said Hermione. "There's no such thing as luck."

"You're just jealous because I got a cool new robe, and all you have are books. You should really be more feminine Herms, you don't even wear makeup," said Parvati.

"You can hardly even tell you're a girl," Lavender said giggling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over.

"That's too bad," said Parvati. "This color would look really good on you"  
Hermione over in bed to face her.

"Want to try it on?" Parvati said, dangling the robe in front of her.

Hermione sighed, and got up. She took the robe off of Parvati and slipped it on.

Parvati and Lavender grabbed her arms and marched her over to the full length mirror so she could see herself.

Hermione gasped.

"Hey Hermione I just-" said Ginny walking in, but she stopped mid sentence. "Hermione you look great!"

"She does, doesn't she?" said Lavender.

"I told you you would Herms. Parv always knows best," said Parvati.

"Can I try it on?" asked Ginny.

"What, you little shrimp?" said Parvati.

"Just let her Parv, if it looks awful, we can make fun of her!" Lavender said smiling.

"You're right Lavy," said Parvati. "Give her the robe Hermione."

Hermione took the robe off and handed it to Ginny.

"This can't be!" Parvati after Ginny put the robe on.

The robe had shrunk to fit her perfectly.

Parvati ripped the robe off of Ginny's shoulders and tried it on herself.

"Goddess!" said Lavender. "Vision! But now it's my turn."

And the robe fit, and looked perfect, on Lavender as well.

"This is impossible. It's impossible for the robe to fit all three of us!" said Hermione.

"And look good on all of us, I mean come on," said Lavender looking up and down Ginny and Hermione's bodies with distaste. "Some of us are clearly better than others."

"Yeah," said Ginny. "So are you going to go to St. Mungos to see if they can fix your face, or what?"

"Bitch!" said Lavender.

"Tramp!" said Ginny.

"You mean your mother!"

"Oh no she didn't!"

"Ladies!" said Parvati. "We're all ladies here. I told you this robe was magic didn't I?"

"So does that mean it would fit anyone who tried it on?" asked Ginny.

"Let's find out," said Parvati. "Lavy, go get Steph."

Lavender left for a few minutes and came back with a big blonde girl.

"Steph try this on, would you?" asked Parvati. "It doesn't fit me, and I was wondering if it would fit you."

Steph tried to fit the robe over her large arms, but it didn't go on.

"Oh well," said Parvati. "Thanks anyway, Steph!"

"So it only fits us," said Lavender once Steph had left. "Weird."

"Magic," said Parvati in sing-song.

"But why us?" said Ginny. "We don't even like each other."

"Maybe that's why," said Hermione. "So we can get to know each other better."

"Getting a little too philosophical on us, Herms," said Lavender.

"Yeah, and who said that I'm going to share this robe with you anyway? We only let you try it on for fun," said Parvati.

"Oh come on!" said Ginny. "If the robe looks good on all of us why can't we share?"

"Because it's mine, and I want all the boys for myself!"

"Selfish!" said Ginny.

"We flip a knut," said Lavender. "Heads we share, tails we don't, okay?"

"Fine," said Parvati.

"Alright," said Ginny.

Everyone looked at Hermione.

"I don't care," said Hermione.

"Alright then, if it gets heads we don't share with Hermione," said Lavender.

"No, I want in on it!" said Hermione.

"Okay," said Lavender.

She flipped the coin.


End file.
